One Step
by gittedl
Summary: Sequel to Take A Chance. How will Sara and Grissom move on
1. Default Chapter

Title: One Step  
  
Author: gittedl  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Spoilers: Nope.  
  
Summary: A sequel to Take A Chance. How will Sara and Grissom move on?"  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, not making any money from this  
  
Authors Note: A huge thank you to my beta-reader, Karin.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I've come in early tonight, because I want to go through the reports from last night. Two cases, one still open, but that will only be a matter of time. As soon as the last lab results are back and they support the theory that Warrick and Sara have, it will be a closed case as well.  
  
So far it looks like it will be a slow night in Vegas. Only one new case has come in so far. It's probably for the best as well. There's still so much paperwork waiting for me, so much that needs to be finished. And I am not the only one who is behind. Sara has at least four reports that need to be looked over before the end of the week.  
  
I can't help chuckle a little, thinking that she will not be very pleased with me. This is the one part of the job that she doesn't like. Just like me.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
My head snaps up. Busted. Sara is standing in my door, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing" I try to look as innocent as possible. "So how's the case going?" I need to change the subject.  
  
"We're still waiting on the report from Greg. But it looks pretty solid."  
  
She comes into my office and closes the door. She looks serious. An uncomfortable feeling settles in my stomach. Is she having second thoughts about last night? After all those weeks of twirling around each other, last night we finally expressed our love for one another and after that we kissed. But before we were able to talk some more, Sara was paged by Warrick and left to follow a lead. This is the first time we're in a room together since our ´revelation`.  
  
Sara walks over to my desk, leans over, resting on her hands and says softly: "I missed you!"  
  
I swallow the lump in my throat as relief comes over me. . I put my hand on top of hers. "I missed you too Sara." She rewards me with her big smile. I love that smile.  
  
"We should go to the break room. The rest of the guys are waiting for us," she says, never breaking eye contact.  
  
"Right.work!" How am I going to get through this shift, I have no idea.  
  
We head towards the break room. "You're late" Catherine says as we enter. She looks suspiciously at me.  
  
Trying to avoid her questioning eyes, I shoot back: "Sue me."  
  
Nick comes to my rescue. "So what do you have for us boss?"  
  
"Not much, Nick. You and Catherine have a 401A." I hand the slip with the details of location to Catherine.  
  
"Looks like a double. Two victims. Great, I hate hit and runs." Catherine isn't thrilled.  
  
"Well, there are worse things to do. Come on, let's go."  
  
"Warrick," I continue while Nick and Catherine get ready to leave, "You need to finish the case from last night. Sara told me that you're waiting for the lab results."  
  
"Yeah. And when they confirm our theory, then all we need to do is call Brass to pick up our suspect."  
  
"Right. Well, if that's all, then I don't see any reason for Sara to help you."  
  
Sara looks up at me, anticipation written all over her face. "So what do you have for me then?" she asks.  
  
I clear my throat. " No case, but we do need to catch up on our paperwork."  
  
"What?! You've got to be kidding me. Paperwork!" She's mad.  
  
"Ha," Nick laughs out loud. "You see Catherine? There's definitely one thing that's worse than hit and runs: Paperwork!"  
  
Catherine shakes her head, knowing that he's got her there. "Let's go," she says as she heads down the hall.  
  
"Come on, Sara, you know it's a part of the job." I try to smooth talk her. "I don't like it either, but we have to get this done."  
  
She looks less mad, I think it's working.  
  
"All right then," she gives in. "Lets get it over with."  
  
Warrick chuckles as he leaves the break room. "Have fun, guys." And then he's gone, the coward!  
  
"Ahmm, do you want to go through it in the evidence room?"  
  
Sara sighs. "Sure, why not. But you're going to pay for this, Grissom!" she adds threateningly.  
  
"How about I cook you breakfast? Would that make you forgive me?" I look at her with pleading eyes.  
  
She shoots me a mischievous smile. "Maybe. We'll just have to wait and see."  
  
To be continued... Copyright © 2003 by gittedl 


	2. Chapter 2

By the end of the shift we are both done with all the paperwork. Because Sara finished her files before me, she went to help Warrick with the paperwork on their case. That case is now closed as well. Only the hit and run is still open and Catherine was right: It's probably going to be a double. All in all, it has been a good shift.  
  
I pop my head in the evidence room where Warrick and Sara are still working on something, probably related to the case.  
  
"Sara, are you ready?"  
  
Sara looks up from her work. "Euhh, we still have a few things that need to be finished. I think it will take about half an hour."  
  
"Okay, then I'll see you at my place?"  
  
"Sure. See you then."  
  
I ignore the surprised look Warrick casts on me and walk away, leaving it to Sara to explain what our plans are. I trust her enough to know that she will be discrete.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
On the way home, I think about the whole situation with Sara and me. Just because we share the same feelings doesn't mean that it is going to be easy. There is nothing in the regulations against it, but we will have to be careful. At least in the beginning.  
  
By the time that I get home, I realize that I forgot to ask her what she wanted for breakfast. Well, coffee and toast is always good start, so I begin to find the things I need. The coffee is almost finished when the doorbell rings.  
  
"It's open!" I yell, afraid that if I leave the toast it will burn.  
  
"Hi there.uhm that coffee smells good," she says leaning over the kitchen counter.  
  
I turn towards her. "I hope that toast is all right. I forgot to ask you what you wanted for breakfast.. and I'm also out of eggs."  
  
"Perfect, that is if you have some jam to go with it?"  
  
I put the plates and mugs on the coffee table. "Always. You can't have toast without strawberry jam." "My kind of man."  
  
Did I hear that right? " So does that mean that you forgive me?" I place the butter and jam on the table, and sit down next to her.  
  
"Just a little bit, but it's a start."  
  
During our meal we talk about the case that she and Warrick had. She looks very relaxed. It suits her. She is beautiful. However we both seem to avoid what's really on our mind. Last night. The words we said, the kisses we shared. I can't help but sigh. Then suddenly I'm aware that she's looking at me. "What?" I ask a little annoyed.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts?"  
  
"It's going to cost you a lot more than just a penny." I snort.  
  
She looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I wonder if she is going to take the bait.  
  
"Really? Name your price mister."  
  
She took it. I can't help but smirk. "A kiss."  
  
She doesn't looks surprised. Now I'm wondering who exactly took whose bait.  
  
"A kiss? That can be arranged."  
  
Before I can say anything else, she leans in and kisses me. It only last a few seconds, then she pulls away again.  
  
"So, what were you thinking about?" She's looking at me like nothing has happened at all.  
  
I shake my head, trying to clear my mind. "This. How are we going to handle this Sara? I mean with work and all."  
  
"We'll just take it one day at a time, and see what happens." She says it like it's the simplest thing in the world. But it can't be! Can it?  
  
"Grissom, you think too much. Just take one step at a time."  
  
I look into her eyes, and I see her sincerity. "One step at a time," I mutter.  
  
"Yeah, like what do you want to do now? And don't start to analyse. Just say the first thing that comes to mind."  
  
I try to avoid her eyes as I think of the one thing I would like to do right now.  
  
"Come on, just say it."  
  
She asked for it. "I want to kiss you again," I just blurt out.  
  
She smiles. What is she up to?  
  
"So what are you waiting for? A written invitation?!"  
  
She doesn't have to say that twice. I surprise her by placing my hands around her face and kiss her. It's a tender and slow kiss at first, but soon it becomes more passionately as we both want more.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I wake up because of an unfamiliar feeling. I slowly open my eyes. A small smile appears on my face when I see Sara lying next to me. Images of the past hours flash before my eyes. She came over for breakfast, we talked, she kissed me, and I kissed her. Things got a little heated, and then .then we ended up in the bedroom.  
  
She suddenly moves closer to me. Laying her arm across my chest she says playfully: "Hi there."  
  
Having her next to me makes me realize that Sara was right. I do think too much. This morning was good. It was better than good, it was great. It feels so good to be that close to her.  
  
I clear my throat. "So? One step at a time?"  
  
She chuckles. "Okay, so it was a big step. But I didn't hear you complaining about it earlier."  
  
"No, you're right, I didn't. But I don't want to ruin this. You mean too much to me."  
  
"Listen." She leans on her right elbow while looking at me. "Do you love me?"  
  
I'm puzzled. "What? Of course I love you."  
  
"That's good, because I love you too." She keeps looking me straight in the eyes, and then she takes a deep breath. "Sometimes you just have to go with the flow. You don't have to analyse every little thing in your life."  
  
"Sara, this isn't a little thing. This is huge. I mean us, you and me together."  
  
"I know. I've been dreaming about this for years."  
  
Years? She's thought about this for years? I can't believe we've wasted so much time, precious moments we could have shared together.  
  
I snap out of my thoughts when I feel her hand on my cheek. "Stop thinking about the past and the future. Just focus on the moment," she says.  
  
I swallow the lump in my throat. "So what do you want to focus on now?"  
  
She smiles, that beautiful smile of hers.  
  
"You," she simply says. And she leans in for another kiss.  
  
The end.  
  
Copyright © 2003 by gittedl 


End file.
